No Chance
by laela24
Summary: Londie drabble! First-time pairing, London, being grateful to Maddie for her kindness, invites Maddie over for a slumber party where she realizes just how much Maddie means to her. Femslash! FEED THE BARD!


**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING!!

**A/N:** First time londie fic here, so please be kind and review me!! As the disclaimer goes, I own nothing, this drabble was inspired by another fic I wrote titled "I Wont Say I'm In Love" and my beta asked me to write a londie drabble to it as a challenge, so I hope you all enjoy! FEED THE BARD!!

--x--

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement_

_I guess I've already won that..._

How could this have happened to me? _Me_, of all people! Lance, that two-faced dolphin mimicking little twerp will rue the day he broke up with London Tipton!

_No man is worth the aggrivation,_

_thats ancient history..._

_Been there. Done that!_

It's times like these that I actually thank myself for having a friend like Maddie, despite that I've not always been kind to her, and sometimes, even just downright bitchy about how she dresses and the way she acts so poor and useless, secretly, I admire her lifestyle... When Daddy got broke and I had no one to turn to, Maddie's family took me in with a kind spirit, and I have to say, despite their lacking enough money to hardly clothe themselves and keep up with today's economy, the love they shared was more than enough, its as though they didn't _need _material items and such, as long as they had their family, that was all they needed. Maddie made me feel so welcome then, showing me that being without money wasn't as bad off as it seemed, and when my Daddy got rich again, I treated her to lunch in Maine and a large shopping spree through Boston's top-of-the-line stores.

And it is times like now, I realize that despite Maddie being a poor, frizzy-haired freak with no fashion sense, she was the one thing constant in my world, next to Mr. Moseby.

_No chance,_

_No way,_

_I wont say it, oh no._

_(You Swoon_

_You Sigh_

_Why deny it?_

_Oh, oh!)_

"Hey London!"Maddie smiled cheerfully at me as I opened the door to my suite, I'd invited her up for a slumber party earlier that day, as another means of thanks for being a generous friend to me.

"C'mon in, I was just about to order up some room service for dinner, pick whatever you like,"I thrust the menu in her face, not caring really the prices, my father _was_ a billionare, afterall!

"Uh, wow, London.. thanks, uhm, I think I'll just have a burger and fries though-"

"Ooh, no no, you dont want that, I s'pose I just have to order for both of us,"I rang up the service.

"Bonjour ? J'aimerais commander quelque canard une l'orange et votre mignon de dossier avec la crème aigre supplémentaire sur les pommes de terre cuites, Merci!"I hung up, Maddie stared at me slackjawed, still standing in my foyer with her bag on her shoulder and jacket in her arms, she was in her work outfit from ealier, her trendy tie, which I now knew came from her dads collection, making it look just a tad bit better than the other hotel workers' uniforms.

"What?"I asked, pushing a lock of hair behind my ears.

"Nothing, I just- I remember you knew how to say certain things in different languages, I never knew you were able to speak French so fluently,"Maddie spoke. I motioned for her to sit and make herself comfortable.

"Sure, I'm fluent in German, Italian, French, Greek and Turkish, all things I apparently had to learn in order to speak to foriegn diplomats,"I chided.

"Turkish?"she asked, amazed as she slipped her shoes off. I nodded.

"Yeah, that little tidbit came when I wanted to impress the son of the Turkish ambassador,"I recalled the handsome, yet very unfashionable moron who turned out to not want anything to do with me.

"Oh,"Maddie said, setting her bag down.

Silence overwhelmed us, and I was thankful when the door sounded with a few knocks.

"Dinner! Maddie you can use the bathroom to change into your pajamas or whatnot, we're gonna be staying inside, if you want to watch a movie or something while we do our hair, the collections on the top shelf over by the bathroom door,"I called over my shoulder as I tipped the lady who delivered our food.

Maddie and I ate our food while watching a classic, Disney's Hercules, I'd forgotten about even having this movie, but it had been one of my favorite's that Daddy bought me for my tenth.. or was it my eleventh birthday? I shrugged as I continued watching through mouthfuls of Hercules and Pegasus training alongside that half-goat guy...

"Ooh, can you turn up the volume, London? I love this song!"Maddie bounced on her cushion from the floor as Megara appeared on the screen and began to sing about her love for Hercules. I smiled at the childish gleam in my friend's face and turned the volume up.

"_It's too cliche,_

_I wont say I'm in_

_LOVE!_"she sang along, and I wasn't surprised by the sheer beauty of her voice. Afterall, we had wound up performing in the musical at our school together when people realized that I'd been lip syncing along to Maddie's voice when I played the role of Sharpay. I didn't realize I was staring until Maddie looked up with a smile and caught my eyes. "What?"her voice interrupted my staring and I blinked, shaking my head.

"Nothing,"I smiled. "You just have a lovely voice,"I blushed at my own slip and noticed the pink tinge Maddie's cheeks in the light of the television, her eyes glowed.

"Thanks,"she whispered.

_What are you doing, London?! Maddie is your best friend!_

_**Who is also very lovely...**_

_True.. no! Stop that! Bad London!_

_**Oh, who are you kidding? You like her!**_

_Of course I like her, she's my FRIEND, she's been there when others wouldnt-_

_**You know I didn't mean it that way, you dumb heiress... stop hiding!**_

_London Tipton doesn't hide from ANYTHING!_

_**Except her heart...**_

"Suddenly I feel like Meg,"I whispered, watching the cartoon woman sing.

"What was that, London?"Maddie asked me.

"_You're way off base_

_I wont say it!_

_GET OFF MY CASE!_

_I wont say it!_"

_I wont say it, I wont!_

_**Scaredy cat!**_

"Nothing,"I muttered, looking away from the screen as tears clouded my vision, I sniffled unconsciously. I didnt realize what was going on until I felt my arms begin pulled away from my body and my face being fit snugly into the crook of Maddie's neck. I took in a shaky breath, revelling in the sweet smell of lemon and berries, _Maddie_.

"Maddie-?"I sniffled, her hands rubbed along my back.

"Hush, whatevers upsetting you, just let it out, you can tell me later or not at all, but I dont want you to be upset around me, so just let it out,"she whispered soothingly into my hair, and I cried, my heart breaking with every wrenching sob that wracked my body to the core, feeling empty, empty without a parents love, empty without having a true person care about me, just me, as London, not London Tipton, royal heiress. But Maddie cared, Maddie with her soothing sweet-nothings, Maddie with her warm embrace, Maddie with the assurances that everything would be alright and that she was there for me. My sobs dissolved into hiccups and then to sniffles until I'd finally cried myself into exhaustion. Realizing that the movie was over, and the credits were rolling, Maddie smiled at me warmly.

"You ready for bed?"she asked. I nodded sheepishly. I sat up and she led me by the hand to my bedroom. My queen sized matress open and inviting, I slipped under the covers.

"Maddie? I'm sorry-"I mumbled as Maddie made sure I was tucked in.

"For what?"she asked, confused.

"I wanted to give you an extravagant sleepover, hair styles and make-overs and trying on some fashionable clothes-"I fingered the cheetah pattern bed sheets covering my legs.

"London, I dont need hair-dos or make-overs to have fun with you.."she stated, with laughter in her voice.

"You dont?"she sat on the edge of my matress and I scooted over for her to lay next to me, her back against the headboard, my head on a pillow, feeling too drowsy to stay up.

"No, you're my friend, London, and you invited me over, fed me wonderful food that would cost more than my allowance could offer, and we watched one of my favorite movies-"she grinned.

"It's my favorite, too, that and _What A Girl Wants_,"I recalled my favorite Amanda Bynes flick. Maddie chuckled.

"We'll just have to watch that next time, for now-"she leaned over and pressed her warm lips to my eyebrow. "Get some sleep,"her warm breath tickled my nose, and I could smell faint traces of her dinner, and the sight of those pink lips so close to my own, were too much.

"Maddie?"I asked her as she leaned over to get out of bed.

"Hmm?"she looked back at me and in a swift movement, I leaned forward and our lips crashed into one another in a soft kiss. It wasn't anything dirty or even romantic, it was just a sweet, simple peck, lasting about twenty agonizingly wonderful seconds before I jerked away, fearful of her reaction. Her eyes remained open and round as dinner plates, as I looked away, and I felt tears sting my eyes once again... _What have I done?_

"London?"it wasn't so much a question of _what_ I'd done, but why... I sighed.

"I'm sorry, I just-"I didn't finish my sentence, as the next moment, Maddie had leaned in and captured my own lips in another tender kiss, nothing crazy, just lips locking, sending sparks raging between us as we faintly tasted traces of our dinners, toothpaste, tears and each other. I couldn't help the soft whimper that escaped as Maddie pulled back.

"D'you want me to stay here, tonight?"Maddie asked, judging where we stood now and whether I'd want her to go home or stay-

"Yes,"I answered. I pulled the covers back and Maddie slid under, shutting off the lamp on my table, she turned over and we faced one another, barely inches apart, our legs intertwined.

Before we fell asleep, we shared a few more soft kisses, not saying anything, just touching, tasting, feeling.

_At least out loud,_

_I wont say I'm in_

_Love...._

**xFINx**

* * *

**AN:** Yay! My first ever Londie, hope you all enjoyed, and please tell me what you think, try and be nice :) flames will only add to my growing log pile for the fireplace. FEED THE BARD!!


End file.
